The Darkest Hour for Wyatt's Brother
by Dirty Blondes
Summary: ok well it's finished, finally. It's a v. sweet ending tell me what you think plz!
1. The Shaman

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Charmed.**_

_**I am a teenage girl who loves Charmed and that is it.**_

_**Is that good enough???**_

_**Oh yeah and you can't sue me because I have no money! So HA!!!**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Well this story has a few demons coming after Piper's children. This is set when future Chris is still looking for the person who turns Wyatt evil and Piper is pregnant with Chris. Leo knows about Chris and is constantly trying to find out what is wrong with him.**_

_**The demons after Piper know that Chris is Piper's son and threaten her by kidnapping him and torturing him.**_

_**Piper and the sisters have to make a choice and then Richard comes along…**_

_**I know what your thinking, "how is that a summary? It's far too long!"**_

_**Well that is the first chapter so there!**_

"Duck!" Piper screamed as a demon threw an athame towards Paige who orbed put of the way. Demons continued to shimmer into the Haliwell Manor's living room with out ceasing.

"Where is Phoebe?" Paige yelled, "LAMP!" She orbed a lamp at a demons head, it smashed on contact.

"Grr… athame!" She threw the athame at the demons chest, it hit squarely in the middle and the demon burst into flames.

Piper blew another demon up as it shimmered in.

Chris orbed in.

"I can't find Phoebe!" He shouted as a demon raced towards him he orbed quickly out of the way then threw the demon across the room with his telekinetic powers.

Piper blew two more demons up then they surrounded her and grabbed her. Chris threw them off her.

"Ok, that is enough!" Piper yelled freezing the room. Paige scrambled to her feet as a demon mid-lunge froze. Chris sighed, Piper had stopped an athame coming in contact with him. It had froze in the air two inches from hitting his chest.

"Ok, here is how I am going to do this!" Piper said sternly. Then she blew all the demons up with a quick flick of her wrists.

"Couldn't you have done that before?" Paige asked Piper growled and walked into the kitchen, in there was a horde of demons preparing to attack her she just blew them up.

Demon slaying was getting to be so boring.

Phoebe sat with the Shaman as she tended to the fire.

Phoebe had, had a mere taste of the future and now she had come back for more.

The Shaman had been patient with her. She had asked no questions and had remained calm through Phoebe's quick and hurried explanation of why she had returned.

"Your not ready Phoebe, I'm sorry. Without your powers, I can't give you what you desire."  
"But I want to know, do I get my powers back? What happens to Chris, will Piper and Leo get back together…"

"Stop! All these things haven't you realised are all personal gain factors, if you were to use Wicca magic that you would be in trouble from using magic for personal gain if that is all you want to discover."

"I… want to know who turns Wyatt evil."

"That I am afraid you will have to find out on your own."

Phoebe got to her feet.

"But… maybe your concerns should be about your other nephew."

"Chris? Why?" Phoebe said sceptically.

"I can't tell you much but you must watch him over him Phoebe if not as an Aunt then at least as a witch. He will the be the innocent that needs saving."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just at least listen to me, Phoebe I am trying to help you with more immediate issues than those in the far future. When Piper is convinced that the demons attacking are going to turn Wyatt evil, they aren't they are there for Chris."

"What… why?"

"I've said too much…" The Shaman looked at the crackling fire before her.

"Please this is my nephew!"

"Look into the flames…but tell no one of what you see. That is all I can do."  
"Wait you are going to showing me the future? The Elders won't be too happy about that!" Phoebe said concerned.

"My magic lies beyond good and evil it is up to me how I use it. It doesn't matter whether beings are good or evil, everyone craves the future. That is why I protect myself you are one of the only ones to find me."

"Ok… so I look into the flames." Phoebe said cautiously.

"Reach out to them and I will show you." The Shaman placed her hands over the fire.

Phoebe shakily reaches out to the flames.

She saw flashing images burning into her skull.

_Demons wearing golden amulets attacking the manor, they attack Piper, she is hurt. Leo doesn't arrive. She bleeds, Paige orbs away with her leaving Chris with Wyatt… a shady character… Chris on the floor lifeless… demons take him away… Wyatt alone… Leo orbs in sees blood on floor. Orbs away with Wyatt…_

_Chris with demons in cave somewhere. They cast a spell on him he stays lifeless on the floor. Demons are shaking their heads…_

_Then the images faded as Piper and Paige arrived back at the manor and everything that Phoebe could see went black…_


	2. The Premonition becomes Reality

**Disclaimer:**

**I have learned something… Disclaimer's suck!**

**I do not own Charmed nor will I ever.**

**Summary:**

**This Chapter should be more exciting hopefully, part of Phoebe's premonition is going to occur.**

**Piper is getting sick of demons and threatens to quit being a witch _again, _it takes the worst pep-talk ever off Paige to put her back on track.**

"What do you mean you're quitting? You can't quit!" Paige moaned as Piper sweeps up shards of lamp from the rug.

"Well, I am. That's that!"

"Wait… Chris! Help me out here." Paige said in an exasperated tone.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything." Chris stepped back.

"Come on Piper, please do it for the side of good."

Piper snorted.

"If you're talking about the Elders, then fat chance, I not putting innocents before my family any more!"

"That is some twisted logic you have got there sister!" Paige said as she picked up the remains of a chair one of the demons smashed.

Chris sighed.

"Guys, I have work to do like finding out who turns Wyatt evil!" He orbed away waving at an annoyed Paige.

"We have to make him stop doing that to us." Paige grimaced walking past Piper.

"Well, if he is protecting my son, what does it matter?" Piper asked glancing up at Paige.

"But, still when he gets bored he just orbs away with the same excuse every time!"

"It's not an excuse Paige it's his duty to his brother."

"Oh yeah, the brother that tries to kill him a couple hundred times in the future."

"Paige…" Piper's eyes narrowed.

"I mean seriously, why doesn't he tell us exactly where he is going then I can go orb his ass back here!"

"PAIGE!"

"WHAT?"

"Give it a rest ok!"

"Fine! Anyway please don't quit! Piper you can't, what about the Power of 3?"

"Well, the Elder's need to find someone else to do it!" piper said defiantly throwing her broom down blowing it up before it made contact with the floor.

"Thank you for using visual aids!" Paige replied sarcastically. "There is no other Power of 3 no other protectors of the innocents, there is only us and you need to realise that Piper."

"Whoa, you gave me a speech that I gave to you when you became a Charmed One."

"Did it work?" Paige asked nervously.

"NO!" Piper stormed upstairs blowing up a plant pot on her way.

"Great more mess to tidy up!" Paige muttered as she walked away with the chair legs in her arms.

"Wake up, Phoebe! Wake up!" Chris stood over his aunt genuinely worried about her welfare.

Gideon had informed him he saw her on her way to the Shaman's cave when he last saw her, so Chris knowing the way decided to check on his aunt before hitting the books in the library for more research. He had been horrified to find the Shaman in a trance and Phoebe unconscious on the floor.

"Phoebe!" Chris tried again.

She began to stir slightly being allured by his voice.

"Come on," he said gently.

"Chris?" She spluttered coming around.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"I… nothing." Chris stood up and walked around the fire studying the Shaman curiously. What had Phoebe been doing with her? He wondered. I guess its not my place I have my secrets she should have her own.

Phoebe sat up and looked at her nephew who was now studying the flames of the fire.

Then through plain impulse not sure if she would see anything she shot her arm out through the fire and pulled his into the fire.

Chris was shocked what was she doing. The flames felt cold on his skin. Phoebe got a shock, she took a quick breath and her shoulders hunched up she drank in the images flashing in her mind.

Chris raised an eyebrow, Phoebe didn't get premonitions anymore, what was she doing?

He walked over to her and touched her shoulder lightly, he didn't want to disturb her. What if she was seeing his secrets? A tugging thought in the back of his head reminded him.

Phoebe opened her eyes slowly.

"What did you see?" he asked her.

"Your future…"

"I don't know Leo, I'm just fed up with putting killing demons first in my life."

"Piper, I hate to say it but you know that Paige is right," Leo said as he help his wife tuck Wyatt into his crib.

They were currently in magic school. Leo had orbed her there when she wanted to go and see Wyatt.

"Piper, please, you know her pep-talk worked you can't deny she was right. She just repeated what you had told her."

"I know. Go talk to her please Piper."

Leo wove his arm at his wife and before she had a chance to contradict him she was sent away in a flurry of white lights.

Paige glanced at the door as someone orbed in. She hoped it was Piper apologising or something but then again.

Piper can't orb!

"Paige! I'm sorry!" It was Piper.

"For what, you haven't done anything wrong!"

"I should have listened to you and,… and…"

"It doesn't matter sweetie I know you're pretty bad at saying you are wrong!" Paige grinned at her sister cheekily.

"Hey that's not fair!" Piper snapped.

Paige shrugged and busied herself with some potions she was concocting. Piper took a whiff of a pot nearby.

"What are you making?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh you know the basics really, we don't have enough of them!"

"Right," Piper walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Would you mind telling me what the basics are?"

"Uh… blinding potion for those pesky warlocks, a one to blow stuff up…"

"I can do that without a potion!"

"Yeah but sometimes you can't, it's a precaution sweetie! Uh… and you know silencing draught so they can't cast a spell… you know stuff like that!"

"Have you ever learnt the magic of adrenaline because when you're fighting you don't potions because you have a lot of adrenaline!" Piper grinned her sister inanely.

"So what, preparation is how you beat demons with ease instead of nearly getting killed!" Paige smiled throwing a dragon root in her current potion, it popped obediently.

"Did you hear that?" Piper asked.

"No!" Paige replied brushing the comment away and returning to her potions.

Piper walked into the dining room.

Suddenly Paige heard a crash and Piper ducked as an energy ball came hurtling towards her. "Energy ball!" Paige summoned the ball to her own hand and ran into the living area where Piper was blowing demons up, they had wild purple hair and wore tattered black robes. Each of them wore golden amulets around their necks, they were snakes of gold contorted into a symbol that Paige couldn't recognise.

She threw the energy ball at the one nearest to her, it shimmered out of the way and the energy ball blew up the VCR.

Piper blew the demon up as it reappeared in front of her.

She raced over to Paige who orbed out of the way a demon swung it's scimitar at her. Piper skidded to a halt and turned around as the demon took a swing at her.

She held her hands up in fear in an attempt to blow up the demon or freeze it but it just grinned and pointed to it's amulet. It had worked before! The demon kicked her in the stomach and the demon thrust it's weapon into her chest. She fell to the floor.

Paige reappeared behind the demon and grabbed it's scimitar and stabbed it in the back, it burst into flames howling in agony.

The other demons backed away as she brandished the scimitar in front of them. One by one the remaining demons shimmered away. She turned around quickly and saw Piper on the floor. A puddle of blood oozing out of a large stab wound in her chest.

"LEO!" She screamed.

There was no answer.

"LEO!" She shrieked orbing away.


	3. Chris is taken

**Disclaimer:**

**I have learned something… Disclaimer's suck! I mean it this time too!!!**

**I do not own Charmed nor will I ever.**

**Summary:**

**Well then the demons have just attacked and Piper is really hurt and Leo is no where to be seen so Paige orbs away with her. This is part of Phoebe's premonition coming true.**

**Oh yeah my computer crashed and I lost this file so I had to start from scratch so sorry for taking so long uploading it. :P**

Chris orbed in finding Wyatt alone in the house. Phoebe had decided to stay with the shaman claiming she had to find more answers, meh, cool with him. Why was it so quiet?

"Hello!" He yelled. There was no answer, "They wouldn't leave you alone would they buddy." He said to his brother picking him up. He scanned the room and spotted a puddle of blood on the wooden hallway floor. He walked over, demons don't bleed he reminded himself.

"That does not look good." He placed Wyatt back in his pen and sat beside it holding his hand gently squeezing it. Wyatt was calm and serene, he must be used to demon attacks by now. They were so frequent here. Chris considered taking his brother to the magic school, but decided not to in case someone came back and didn't know where he was. Then he wouldn't be popular.

Suddenly a demon shimmered in behind him. Chris didn't see him at first the demon gazed at the boy sitting there, he wore a hood so his facial features were hidden. Chris heard movement behind him and swung around and saw the demon aim an energy ball at him. He dove out of the way as it made contact with the coffee table in front of him. Wyatt brought his force field up and began to cry.

"It's ok, little guy," Chris muttered scrambling to his feet.

He threw the demon towards the stairs with his magic, before making contact with the stairs it shimmered behind him and thrust a dagger into his stomach. Chris fell to the floor in agony. Wyatt began to scream hysterically as Chris winced in pain, the demon unfazed by this grabbed his wrist and shimmered away.

Leo orbed into the living room where Wyatt stood in his play pen bawling his eyes out, he spotted the blood on the floor in the hallway and hurried over to his son, there he saw a bloodstain on the carpet, Leo acknowledged that demons did not normally bleed. He began to panic, what if it was one of the girls and he hadn't been there to heal them?

He returned his attention to his son and hushed him softly.

"Let's get you to magic school!" he whispered and orbed away.

Phoebe gazed at the Shaman, "How do I stop it?" She asked desperately.

The shaman sighed.

"It's too late Phoebe it has already begun,"

"No! Piper! Chris!" She scrambled to her feet and raced through the corridors of the Magic School, she caught a glimpse of Paige talking to Gideon down a corridor she slid past. She raced towards them only to run into an invisible force field.

"Sorry!" A senior student mumbled as she staggered to her feet.

Phoebe groaned, "I was practising my powers I'm sorry."

Phoebe raced down the corridor and skidded to halt as she saw Paige and Gideon stroll in front of her, she walked quickly up to them.

"Paige!" Paige swung round and saw her exhausted sister. "Where is Piper?" She asked panting.

"Gideon just healed her in the grand hall, what happened to you?"

"No time no time where is Chris?"

"He went looking for you, we told him to meet us at the manor,"

"NO!" Phoebe cried.

"Phoebe what is wrong with you?" Gideon asked concerned.

"I saw the shaman… and she gave… showed me the future."

"What did you see?" Paige asked holding Phoebe's arm to steady her.

"Demons attacking you and Piper, then when you left Chris came and they stabbed him and took him away then Leo took Wyatt…"

"Then that means Chris…" Gideon asked.

"Already…" Paige groaned.

"I was too late!" Phoebe mumbled.

Paige reached over and wrapped her arms around her sister. "We'll save him! We have to!" She muttered softly.

Chris lay on the floor in a cave underneath the manor, he was shaking violently, his hands clutching the gaping wound in his stomach. Blood continued to ooze out of the stab. Demons walked over to him and one grabbed him by the hair pulling his head up so he could see Chris' face, his vision was blurred he couldn't see the face of his captor.

"He isn't focusing," The demon muttered.

He threw Chris back onto the floor and walked away his cloak swishing behind him.

Chris fell heavily to the floor with a thud, he was in constant agony, it wasn't like when he was stabbed, that was sharp and quick all he could feel was a blunt continuous ache inside of him, it made him hurt so much he could barely breathe. His breaths were short and scattered, he couldn't see where he was. He felt alone and scared.

"Mom…" He choked as he lay on the floor.

His whole world began to fade before his eyes and before he knew it all he could see was black.

Leo orbed into the great hall of Magic School and looked around fervently for someone to take Wyatt, then he saw Piper sitting leafing through fat volumes absent-mindedly.

"Piper!" He called, "You're ok!"

"Now! Demons attacked, _again!"_

"You got hurt?"

"Yeah pretty nasty too, you didn't appear so Paige brought me straight to Gideon, he healed me in no time."

"I'm glad you're ok." Leo sighed.

Piper picked Wyatt up and shifted him onto her knee.

"Where were you hurt?" He asked remembering the two blood stains.

"In the hallway, by the stairs," Piper answered meekly.

"Did Paige get hurt?"

"Nope, Phoebe is still here with the shaman too."

"Where is Chris?" He asked.

Piper shrugged, "How should I know? I never know and I'm his mother!"

Leo began to feel nervous, what if Chris had been hurt? He would never forgive himself if he had.

Phoebe and Paige appeared in the corridor, "Ow my head!" Phoebe groaned as she flopped down on the sofa beside Piper.

"That force field packed quite a punch huh?" Paige asked perching on the back of the sofa behind Phoebe on the corner.

"Yeah!" Phoebe wailed.

"Have you two heard from Chris?" Leo asked still on the same train of thought.

Phoebe looked unbalanced at his sudden remark then remember her premonition. She looked at Paige uneasily who nodded at her to tell them.

"Guys, I was at the shamans… and I had a vision of the very near future." She blurted out.

"So… what did you see?" Piper asked interested.

"I saw demons attack you," She pointed at Piper, "And Paige took you away then Chris orbed in and got hurt pretty bad and taken away by a demon then Leo…"

"Leo…" Paige beckoned her sister to continue.

"I, can't remember… wow I hit my head pretty hard!" Phoebe clutched her temples.

"Well all you need to know is that Chris is in trouble." Paige finished.

"Yeah we have to find him, the shaman was almost afraid of these demons, so that can't be good!" Phoebe chimed in.

"We have to stop the demons!" Leo cried in a sudden paternal outburst.

"Whoa Leo!" Phoebe smiled.

Leo blushed, "I'll go check with the Elders." He orbed away quickly.

Piper was just staring at Phoebe and Paige, then she quickly tossed the book she had been flipping through on the small coffee table in front of her and walk determinedly down the corridor.

Phoebe and Paige jumped to their feet and followed confused, "Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.

"To speak to Gideon, after he healed me he had mumbled on about a demonic alliance happening to make good turn. If that is my son I wanna know what this crap is about." Piper replied still walking at a brisk pace.

"Ok, but relax honey please, you don't look like you are breathing." Phoebe soothed.

"Go back to the shaman and make her tell you more!" Piper barked.

Phoebe jumped at her outburst and walked away.

Paige just walked quietly beside her.

"Gideon!" She called as she saw him talking to some juniors in his office.

Chris lay on the floor as the swarms of demons appeared, "We start the first part of the ceremony as soon as possible." One ordered.

"Of course my liege." Another replied.

Two grabbed Chris under each arm and hauled him down a corridor.

The rest of the demons busied themselves drawing a demonic insignia in chalk on the floor, 5 were working on the same sign each starting from different places but they all managed to make the insignia piece together.

Chris was thrown into a chamber, the demons worked together shackling his hands and feet together, then one from sheer malice kicked him in the stomach, where he had been stabbed earlier.

Chris remained unconscious.


	4. Darkness is falling

**Disclaimer:**

**I have learned something… Disclaimer's suck! I mean it this time too!!!**

**I do not own Charmed nor will I ever.**

**Claim:**

**Drew Fuller is HOT!!!! :p**

**_Apology: Ok for the story to work from now on am taking back so things from my first summary wayyy back in the first chapter, so if stuff doesn't make sense… I'm sorry._**

**Reminder:**

**Chris is having a pretty bad time and the girls are trying to save him.**

**They aren't doing a good job, oh yeah and the demons are initiating the dark hour. Read 'em and weep…. Don't weep.**

**Oh yeah and thanks to everyone who reviewed my work thanks for helping!!!**

Piper gazed up at the large French windows installed in the Magic School, she saw the sky going a slight shade of pink. She glanced at her watch it was only afternoon In fact it was about 1pm as far as she could see on her watch. Piper had a gut instinct Phoebe would know what was happening. Gideon started babbling on about how he couldn't tell Piper what the demons wanted unless she knew who they were. Which she had no idea of. Then she remembered when the demon stabbed her there was a tattoo on it's wrist, it some weird sign, demonic she was sure.

"Gideon, come to the manor I need to look up something in the Book of Shadows." Piper explained, she was positive while she was flicking through the book she had seen that sign.

Gideon orbed them to the manor.

Chris lay in his cell in pain as he was used to, he prayed that a miracle would happen, it had to happen, the sisters were going to come in and kick some demon ass save him, he'd get healed and everything would be hunky-dory. Wow, he was sure he was delirious, he had never used that phrase before! The demons had rudely awoken him by kicking him, they were all looking sternly at each other. They spoke in hushed tones. It was almost time, for something.

He felt his stomach twist as he heard demons approach his cell, they walked through the silt noisily they kicked up as they moved, Chris though barely able to see could tell they were coming for him, again.

Two demons stood on either side of him and placed there bony hands under his aching arms and hauled him to his feet. A demon stood in front of them, and ran a gnarled finger along Chris' now bruised cheek,

"This is perfect," He smiled practically salivating in front of him.

The demons sniggered.

"Mastiphal will love this host!" The demon sneered.

Chris felt so weak, Mastiphal? He remembered reading something on him, but he wasn't sure, he knew it wasn't in his fairy tale books as a child. He faintly remembered Wyatt telling him a horror bedtime story about him, it made Chris want to leave the night light on. He couldn't remember though.

"Phoebe I showed you all I could!" The shaman sighed as she concentrated on her pot, dangling over a fire.

"Please my nephew is in danger. The demons have got him!" Phoebe begged.

"Ah so the Darkness is Falling."

"Huh?"

The Shaman sighed, "It is a very important day for a certain demonic cult, they believe their master was risen on this day. This is when the Darkness falls,"

"The eclipse?"

"No just at around 2pm the whole sky will turn blood red and Darkness will fall, then their master will rise from the dead, they need a host."

"Chris…"

"They believe that, Chris is the most suitable. He's not on any records in this time, no history, he's not even born. He has magic too. It would have probably seemed too perfect."

"No Chris!"

"They will reincarnate their master into Chris' body at 3pm." The Shaman steadied herself by her fire.

Phoebe fumbled with her watch. "I only have…"

"2 hours." The Shaman nodded.

Piper glared at the Book and found the sign, Mastiphal, prince of darkness?

"Hey, do you know anything about this guy?" She asked swinging the podium around so Gideon could see.

"Oh no. Chris isn't caught by these is he?" He asked hurriedly looking at his watch.

"Huh…"

"We haven't got much time." He said studying the pages furiously.

"What is it?" She asked angrily.

"Mastiphal, he is the one of the princes of Darkness, the source was one and so are other demons, the others are all risen. If Mastiphal is risen, unspeakable evil will rule the world, as it did when the Darkness fell 300 years ago." He said hurriedly and irritably.

"WHAT?"

"He is the last prince of Darkness Piper, the cult that attacked you are planning to resurrect him again."

"How?"

"By using Chris as a host for Mastiphal. It's 2 hours after the sky turns red, what is the time Piper?"

"1.20pm what is going on?"

"After 2 hours the Darkness will fall and they will resurrect Mastiphal…"

"Then unspeakable evil, blah, blah, blah!"

"Piper this is serious!"

"Your right my son is going to be possessed by a prince of Darkness."

"We can't let the Darkness fall!"

"Well how do we stop it?" Piper asked now thoroughly annoyed.

"Stop the followers ritual, they are the ones who are doing this! We have to go!" He grabbed Piper's wrist and orbed away.

Paige looked at the students, something was bugging them, especially the teachers. When she asked what was wrong her answer had been, 'Darkness is Falling!' What was that supposed to mean?

Then when she talked to Miss Donovan, the librarian, she told her that a great force of evil was coming and the sky turning red was a sign he was on his way. Great! She looked out at the sky again and now it turning blood red. She flicked the nearby TV on, a new reporter stood facing a cliff behind the sky was nearly crimson.

"It seems the sky is turning an obscure shade of red. Scientists are baffled by how the sky has turned this shade so rapidly, some say that light particles are being split due to nuclear waste. Otherwise weathermen claim it would be safe to stay inside till the sky returns to its original colour.

"Downtown religious Liberalists are claiming the apocalypse his here and say we must repent for our sins."

Paige flicked the off.

End of the world huh? She thought they'd faced worse. She hoped it was just the nuclear waste, a demon doing that, it scared her.


	5. The resurrection

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed**

**Reminder: Demon cult are using Chris as a host for resurrecting the prince of darkness. The girls are trying to save him let's hope they do.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my work and for all the support, I couldn't have kept going without your help ;P**

Piper raced towards Paige who had just flicked the TV off, "Paige demons are trying to take over the world and are using Chris!" Her sister babbled quickly.

"Wait, what?" Paige asked.

"The sky! It's demons resurrecting a Prince of Darkness! They are going to use Chris as a host for the demon to possess!"

"Oh my god!" Paige gasped.

"Yeah, we need to find Phoebe. Gideon has students making vanquishing potions for the cult members but we need one for Mastiphal."

"Mastiphal?"

"Prince of Darkness."

"Oh." Paige walked over to some shelves and pulled some jars off, "This stuff should make a powerful enough combination, I'm hoping." She slammed the jars on a desk.

"Good, I'll got get Phoebe then." Before Piper swung round to go find her sister she heard Phoebe calling for her.

"PIPER! CHRIS IS IN TROUBLE!" She howled through the corridors.

"I know keep it down Phoebe!" Piper wove her hands to quieten her sister.

"Mastiphal is going to possess him soon, when Darkness falls which is at about 3pm, we have to break the circle the followers are chanting in."

"Great now we know," Piper turned to Paige, "Paige continue with the potion I need to go scry for Chris' location. Phoebe uh… relax and get the potions of the students as soon as possible. Ok?"

Paige turned and began snapping some sticks of burdock root. Phoebe watched as Piper jogged down the corridor.

"Taking control as the oldest sister should do!" Phoebe sighed.

Paige nodded tossing the roots into an old brass pot, burdock root, no eye of newt. Well not unless she was really desperate. Piper had nearly blown the attic up combining those. Paige wanted the same effect but just weaker, so it wouldn't blow her up too. Gideon smiled as most of his senior students were mixing potions. To them it wasn't like work and they actually enjoyed it. Some to get out of lessons and others to actually be able to work with the famous Charmed Ones. Most of them always giving Paige a quick glance before adding another ingredient.

"Umm Paige do you have a system going on here?" Phoebe watched the students throwing random ingredients in to pots.

"Of course!" Paige replied immediately. "From the left we have explosives and to the right we have stun potions and poisons." She smiled and added another burdock root and it gave a satisfactory popping sound.

"See, it's fine."

"Yeah but what if you blow the classroom up?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Nobody can die on these grounds!"

"But they can get pretty badly hurt."

"Gideon is an elder and will heal them!"

Gideon paced towards them, "I must say you do have an answer for everything Paige!" He smiled.

Paige grinned pouting and tossing a powder into the concoction.

"That was?" Phoebe asked as the potion turned emerald green.

"Powdered cockroach from the Amazon rainforest."

"It has to be exotic with you doesn't it."

"Yup," Paige replied.

Phoebe glanced at the floor. "What's wrong?" Paige asked as she looked at Phoebe's suddenly glum face.

"It's just in my gut, I know, somewhere in the underworld these eccentric demons are torturing him…"

Paige's face turned grave, "We will save him. We are the Charmed ones, if we can't do it, who is going to pick up our slack?"

Phoebe smirked at this comment but still her face remained worried.

Chris finally could see where he was, it was an intertwining cave system which was dark and the floor was a black silt that got kicked up and the demons marched along it. The dank corridors were illuminating by torches that hung occasionally on the walls, the emitted an eerie red light that made the corridor seem darker to Chris. His captors had been talking about how perfect a host he was for the past hour or so, but when one demon informed them something had happened and the darkness was falling they left him alone and came back more distracted and started talking about Mastiphal. Apparently from what he could tell he was going to meet Mastiphal, he was a sacrifice or a host or something bizarre like that.

Piper raced into the classrooms, "It's happening!" She cried urgently.

"What?" Phoebe asked a table next to her now filled with violet potions.

"The Darkness it's early!"

"It's happening?" Phoebe asked now extremely worried.

"Yeah, there is a cave in the underworld underneath our house, that's where I found Chris,"

"Ok, let me just fill this bottle and we can go." Paige said quickly pouring drops into a vial.

"What about a spell?" Phoebe asked, "He is going to be a big demon we need a spell for him!"

"Oh here," Piper passed each sister a scrap of paper with a spell written on it. "I copied it out of the Book."

"I'm ready!" Paige said holding up Mastiphal's vanquishing potion proudly.

"Me too," Phoebe added, she had grabbed a student's satchel when collecting potions around the classroom.

"I guess I'm ready too." Piper grimaced.

Gideon swished in swinging his cloak everywhere. "Girls, be careful, this demon is in the same league as the Source, he is powerful. You might almost kill Chris."

"We are NOT killing my son!" Piper barked angrily.

Paige took her sisters hands and imagined a dark cave under the manor.

Chris was dragged onto the now completely insignia drawn in chalk on the floor. He was thrown into the middle and hastily gagged. The head demon pronounced they were under the Haliwell Manor and were drawing the magic from the nexus to perform this ceremony. Chris felt a dragging pain in his whole body, along with a sharp pang of fear, he was obviously going to get hurt again, and the fear of knowing frightened him more.

The head demon read from the Grimoire and began to chant something in a language that Chris didn't understand, ancient … something. The followers began to copy and the chant began to get louder. Chris felt his heart hammering in his ears, the chalk insignia around him began to glow and the ceiling above him began to vibrate slowly. The light on the insignia died. Was it over? No! Scarlet magic began to journey from the outside of the insignia at five points on the circle and started making their way towards the middle, towards him.

A blast of light emanated from the ceiling. Chris felt his body going numb.

The sisters reappeared in the Haliwell Manor basement, a large crack had appeared in the floor by the stairs. "The nexus?" Phoebe asked incredulously.

Then a grey figure formed before them, it was a large wild haired demon in warrior armour, everythi8ng about him was dark or black.

"Who's that?" Paige asked nervously.

"Mastiphal!" Phoebe cried. Then he melted away in thin air and the space where he had been glowed a violent red.

"PAIGE ORB!" Piper commanded.

"Follow the demon!" Phoebe explained, they orbed after him.

The grey figure reappeared in the circle where Chris lay. Chris squinted his eyes shut, he didn't want to know what was happening.

The grey figure was then sucked into his body as the followers chants began at the loudest sound. Chris felt like he was going to vomit. His body went into convulsions as he writhed and twisted on the floor. Then he stopped.

The sisters orbed in, they saw Chris lying on the floor, lifeless, the demons stood shaking their heads, like in Phoebe's premonition. Then Chris' body disappeared.

"CHRIS!" Piper screamed.

Phoebe didn't know what to say, he was gone. They had been too late. They were the Charmed ones and they couldn't save him.

Paige couldn't take her eyes away from he had lain. She couldn't accept he was gone.

Then the sisters heard a voice behind them,

"Don't you girls know it's rude to gate crash some one's resurrection!"


	6. Matiphal is risen

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed**

**Reminder: Ok weird demon cult are trying to resurrect a prince of darkness called Mastiphal. Very evil, they used Chris as a host and the Charmed ones are gutted they couldn't save him but now face a voice behind them.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers again. And I know I'm evil with cliffies :P**

"Don't you girls know it's rude to gate crash some one's resurrection!" The voice sounded cracked and low, the sisters swung round and came face to face with Mastiphal.

"CHRIS!" Piper cried.

"Ah, ah. Chris is no longer in control of this body, see, that's my job!" He formed an energy ball in his hand.

Paige orbed her sisters to the other side of the cave and Phoebe threw a potion at a demon while Piper blew three up with a flick of her wrists. Paige spotted one demon with an athame attached to his belt and orbed it to her throwing it at another demon orbing it straight back to her hand and a stabbing another demon that lunged at her.

Chris looked the brawl happening, his appearance had barely changed all that was slightly different were his now grey eyes. This made him look no long deep and handsome but cold and heartless. His bruises were still visible and his stab wound but Chris was unfazed by the pain. Mastiphal was blocking it entirely, Chris liked this power inside of him. He felt strong, almost enough to take Wyatt on. Mastiphal though had already taken the liberty of absorbing everything Chris had ever felt dreamt or thought of, he knew this boy far too easily. The fact that he had come from the future helped give a foresight of what was to come. If Mastiphal could turn the baby evil then he would be the one pulling the reins when Wyatt destroyed San Francisco. But first he had to eliminate all immediate threats, the boys family. The Charmed ones.

"Potion!" Paige cried orbing a potion from Phoebe's bag and hurling it at an oncoming demon. Phoebe continued to throw potions at any demon within 3 metre of her, then she decided as the bag became lighter to go hand to hand and performed a drop kick on a nearby demon and punching it in the face, it fell on the floor and Phoebe grabbed it's athame and stabbing it in the stomach. This was much more fun, she threw the bag at Paige who caught it graciously and returned to a demon approaching her. She span round delivering a punishing kick to it's head and she threw the athame she still had grasped in her hand, it burst into flames before making contact with the floor, this was more like it! Piper, as she blew up and another two demons, glanced at her son who stood at the cave entrance just watching the fight calmly. He sighed then formed an energy ball in his hand and prepared to throw it, Piper quickly followed his line of vision, "PHOBE DUCK!" the energy ball hurtled past Phoebe barely missing her head as she threw herself to the floor. Piper blew another demon who was approaching Paige from behind.

Paige continued to orb potions at demons with lightening speed, then orbed a few athames at some. Phoebe continued throwing punches and well aimed kicks at oncoming demons, Chris strode over to where Piper stood and grabbed her wrist with a tight grip.

"So you're my mother?" He spat, "As far as I can see you're pretty crap, letting this happen to your son, the one who came all this way to help save you. I'm ashamed."

"I am going to vanquish you and save my son." Piper growled barely flinching as Chris tightened his hold.

"Whoa there mommy, who said anything about a vanquish? I'm just getting started! Should I kill you or my aunties first?"

"Kill me and Chris doesn't exist." She hissed.

"Well then, just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't try!" He threw her to the floor and formed an energy ball in his hand tossing it jokingly preparing to throw it.

Paige screamed as she saw her sister trapped by Chris. "ENERGY BALL!" She yelled orbing it to her hand.

"I knew that was going to happen!" Chris sniggered, turning and raising his hand.

Paige threw the energy ball towards Chris who caught it, he closed his fist, "Ouch." He smirked.

Paige looked at him in horror. Phoebe caught her sister's look and swung round to see her nephew marching straight towards her, she tried a kick side kick which he caught with both hands and twisted her leg, thankfully while Cole had trained her he had taught her a good move to counter this, but she needed her power of levitation to beat it. She squinted her eyes shut and threw her self into the air swinging her free leg at Chris's face who let go of her leg and she fell to the floor.

"Whoa!" Paige was shocked. Phoebe scrambled her feet and raised her arms in defence.

"That was cool." Chris smiled malevolently, it was Chris' voice, he sounded so much like him, his expression his smile, how could such an evil being subside in her nephew? She wanted to free him. She threw two quick punches at his torso he merely laughed at her attempt, the problem was he didn't want to be freed.

Piper was frozen, she had left the space where Chris had thrown her to the floor. Paige realised they were fighting a battle they weren't going to win. Not this time, she quickly killed two demons by throwing her last potion and orbed over to Piper, "Come on Piper!" She took her hand. "Phoebe come on!" She yelled to her sister who was futilely throwing more and more pointless punches at her nephew, each one barely made any impact on him but each one made her feel so bad, she was punching her nephew, the one she promised to help and protect, she heard her sister yell, they couldn't leave not yet!

Paige made an annoyed grimace and orbed herself and Piper behind Chris, "Piper blow him up," She whispered to her sister. Piper shook her head.

"He's my son." She grumbled.

Chris swung round and threw them across the room with his telekinetic powers, he turned back to Phoebe, his eyes had turned to green for few seconds he blinked and they were back to the usual evil concrete grey. He threw her towards her sisters, each one slamming again the wall with back breaking force.

"Now then it's time to eliminate the threats," The sisters could barely move, each one could only look into the eyes of their nephew and son helplessly as he approached them holding an energy ball in his hand.

**Ok, I know Chris is evil and here is a taster for the next chap, which I will update asap do not panic, Mastiphal wants to kill Wyatt.**


	7. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed**

**Reminder: Chris is now possessed by the evil Dark Prince Mastiphal who is now approaching the girls, who are helpless, holding an energy ball.**

**Again thank you for all the reviews and support.**

Gideon suddenly heard Wyatt screaming he ran through into the nursery, Wyatt stood in his crib bawling away, Gideon wasn't very good with children and desperately tried to quieten the boy down but this just caused him to scream more hysterically. Gideon threw his arms into the air in confusion. "LEO!" He yelled.

His fellow Elder orbed in, "Gideon have you seen the girls?" He asked as soon he materialised.

"They went to challenge Mastiphal and save Chris, please make him stop." Gideon said anxiously.

Leo picked his son up and rocked him in his arms then continued talking to Gideon hurriedly, "It's just it's past 3pm and the Darkness is still here."

"Oh my… you don't think…" The colour drained from Gideon's face.

"I have to find them!" Leo moaned and gave Wyatt to Gideon and orbed away, as soon as his daddy was gone, Wyatt returned to screaming incessantly, Gideon held him at arms length cringing.

Leo orbed into a large cave that was illuminated in a red light. He saw a man approaching the sisters holding an energy ball, through sheer animal instinct he lunged at him knocking him to the floor, the man rolled over growling but his face turned from anger to delight in seconds.

"Well, well, well if it isn't daddy!"

"Chris?" Leo cried horrified.

"Nope, Mastiphal. But you can call me son." Chris held out a bruised hand.

He shimmered away, "Whoops too late." He threw an energy ball at his father. Leo exploded in a mass of white orbs and reappeared.

"Oh, I forgot your already dead, an Elder no less." Leo scrambled to his feet, the sisters lay helplessly watching. He had to get them out but he had to stop Chris from killing them first.

"Fine I have the perfect remedy for that!" A dark lighter crossbow materialised in Chris' open arms. "Now then, who to kill, my dear aunty or my daddy." He glanced at Paige lying helplessly on the floor and strode over to her. "It's a no brainer." He smiled maliciously running a finger down her cheek, he swung round and shot an unsuspecting Leo who fell to the floor.

"Oops my finger slipped!" Chris cackled.

Leo felt his stomach, blood was oozing out. Carefully and swiftly and he pulled the arrow out and threw it to the floor howling in agony and then staggering to his feet.

"Ah, ah, don't want to waste all your energy now do we?" Chris smiled walked over to his father and pushing him by the shoulder to the floor. Leo fell onto the black silt.

Piper groaned her back ached so much! She stared as her son and his father for mere seconds glared at each other, Chris full of hate and spite, Leo full of pain and repentance. As Leo tried to haul himself back up Chris kicked him in the back forcing his face back into the silt. Leo spluttered as some entered his mouth.

"You know what? This is fun! The first demon ever to even lay a scratch on all the Charmed ones at once and their Elder and the bonus prize is I'm their son. Came to save to save them. Ironic isn't it," Chris said reflectively. Then he looked at the sisters, they looked so helpless.

The human within Mastiphal was fighting to gain control, he didn't want this, Mastiphal felt him trying to gain control. It wouldn't matter Mastiphal was much stronger than him anyway.

Mastiphal turned and stared at the girls with his concrete eyes but, then he flinched. Mastiphal blinked and his eyes turned green. "GIDEON!" He yelled. The girls watched as Chris fought with him self falling to his knees, then he orbed away.

Gideon orbed in and saw the girls sprawled across the floor, he stumbled towards them and quickly healed them and turned to Leo and healed him. Piper was shell shocked, she could not understand why Chris hated Leo so much, it was baffling along with the fact that he had just tried to kill her. The Charmed ones had lost, it was only by luck barely they had survived. If her son wasn't strong enough to fight off the demon they would have died. Her stomach twisted into a knot, her son almost killed her. Leo looked at the sisters as they steadily clambered to their feet, each one had looks of pure defeat. He knew it was hard. They had never lost before, not like this. When Shax had attacked he had still been there and healed them, he had sensed it. But this time was different, it wasn't just a demon. They were fighting Chris, their son, nephew, whitelighter.

Phoebe watched as Piper stood up, she was in a world of her own. Her eyes didn't focus on anything she just looked straight ahead of her all the time. Phoebe didn't want to know how much this would be hurting her. It had all seemed too easy, potion, spell, demon dies. That's how it had always been, but not now, what if they killed Chris?

"Whoa!" Chris cried. He materialised in an alley.

"Well, well, well, you have more power than the followers expected, no one has ever taken me on!" He plunged his hand into his own chest and ripped out Chris' soul.

"Now then, you have a choice, I can leave you here and keep your body. Or… we could work together and you can stop being such a spoil sport." Mastiphal explained.

Chris looked around him, he was a soul. This was not good, then he remembered, "No, it doesn't matter. You need my soul in you, otherwise the resurrection wouldn't have worked. You can't use your powers without me."

"Ah…" Mastiphal frowned, Chris felt weird that was his body frowning standing around casually in an alley. His body was worse for wear, he had a stab wound in his stomach which meant his shirt was drenched in his own blood and of course he had numerous bruises and scabs dotted all over his face and arms. He continued explaining to Mastiphal his point carefully.

"That would mean no shimmering or energy balls or whatever other powers you have." Chris folded his arms and looked at himself sternly.

"Fine but that doesn't mean I can't do this," Mastiphal closed his fist. Chris felt his a hand close around his throat, "I still have _your _powers after all." Chris fell to his knees.

"So are we going to be a good witch or not?" Mastiphal asked as Chris clutched his throat trying to breath, as a soul he shouldn't have any problems with not breathing but Mastiphal had control and if Mastiphal wanted this to hurt Chris, it would hurt him immensely. Chris choked and nodded quickly. Mastiphal opened his hand and Chris fell flat onto the floor.

"Good choice." Mastiphal grinned, "Now back in." Chris felt himself be sucked back into his body relinquishing control to Mastiphal. "Now to stop a certain someone blabbing our plan. Mastiphal looked around the alleyway then shimmered away.

Leo stood on the Golden Gate bridge breathing in the cold refreshing air, the sisters were at the manor trying to find a way to free Chris' body from Mastiphal. He couldn't stay there. The tension was sky rocketing into the atmosphere, each sister felt guilty, afraid and scared. It was still dark, the sky had spots of blood red in it, the news crews were going crazy it had been like this now for 2 hours. This wasn't like normal demons who had one innocent to kill, he could tell Mastiphal needed to absorb souls to become powerful, any soul that had the right markings would do. Then there would be no stopping him, Leo couldn't face telling the sisters. That would make them more upset, he orbed to the manor reluctantly as he heard Piper's calls.

"Ok, we have discovered Mastiphal has to absorb certain souls so we need to just scry for a soul marked the right way and protect them." Piper explained quickly.

"Where is Phoebe?" Leo asked as Paige pottered about the attic preparing a potion.

"She went to talk to the Shaman." Paige answered setting some ingredients on an old battered coffee table.

"What are you making?" Leo asked as Paige pulled a feather out of a cushion and threw it in an old brass pot.

"I am making a potion that we can use to quickly heal each other so Chris won't nearly kill us again." She replied now digging around in a chest.

"Oh…" Leo replied softly. Why did Chris hate him?

Piper held her head in her hands. Chris tried to kill them it had sunk in. That was why she could hurt him in the cave or try to stop him from nearly killing her sisters. She felt ridiculous and weak. But she couldn't kill her son. She briskly walked across the attic from the podium and grabbed a crystal from the table Paige had put everything and walked downstairs she had to do something to take her mind off it.

"Phoebe why are you back? In my vision you looked like you nearly got killed," The Shaman looked concerned.

"You know then,"

"That you were too late? Yes. I knew you would be I just could not tell you." The Shaman stirred a bowl slowly.

"Can you help me try and find a way to stop Chris… NO… Mastiphal?" Phoebe begged.

"Fine," The Shaman set her bowl down. "Now Phoebe, Chris will be entering his darkest hour, at midnight Mastiphal will have spent his first as a being on earth. This will be called his host's darkest hour. Last time it happened it was 300 years ago. The Darkest Hour is the time when the soul can enter or leave the body at will, if you kill Mastiphal when Chris is still in there he will die too. My advice, find a way to coax Chris out, then kill Mastiphal,"

"Why do you make that sound so hard?" Phoebe asked warily.

"Well… they don't call it the Darkest Hour for nothing you know. Chris will experience every horrible thought or feeling he has ever done. Communicating with him will be hard, and you can't use a spell to drag him out."

"Ah…"

"But that won't be happening will it Shaman?" A man's voice asked.

Everything around Phoebe went black, she went blind. Then all she could hear was the Shaman screaming.

"If you're wondering why you're blind aunty, that's one of my powers. To plunge anyone into Darkness."

The screaming stopped and Phoebe heard a loud thud.

"She won't be telling anyone else anything…" Chris laughed. Phoebe swung her head round anxiously, she couldn't see. She heard the distant sound of Chris shimmering away, then she blinked and saw the Shaman lying lifeless on the floor with an large athame sticking out of her back.


	8. Darkness consumes all

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed**

**Reminder: Mastiphal has possessed Chris, we know now that Mastiphal and Chris can be separated with no force during the Darkest Hour at Midnight. Oh and Mastiphal can only use Chris' powers when they are separated because Mastiphal has complete dominion over him. The sisters are very upset about the whole Chris trying to kill them thing … oh yeah and the Shaman is dead…**

**Thanks again to those who have reviewed my stuff :P**

Phoebe screamed, it wasn't because the Shaman was dead, just the fact her nephew had killed her terrified her. What was wrong with her? The fact that her nephew was now the one demon that complete a circle of creepy ass demons that could overrule the universe was kind of freaking her out. She had no more information nada! How was she going to find out what she needed now? But she knew, as a Charmed one, they weren't going to die tonight, they were going to stop Mastiphal, save Chris and eat pizza afterwards. Who was she kidding? How the heck were they going to coax Chris out of a demon, who could kill them, at the right time? It was verging on impossible! Phoebe was still finding it hard to realise that the demon they went after hadn't gone poof at all, like it should have then they could get on with their lives. The only comfort was as she sat opposite the Shaman's now dead body that Chris had orbed. That meant Chris was still there, that meant they had a milligram of a chance. She scrambled to her feet and walked away. What else could she do?

Leo sat while Paige continued to throw countless bizarre ingredients into her potions, she was not completely watching what she was doing as she snapped some more burdock root and throwing it in the pot barely missing the edge. "Piper have you found anything?" She finally broke the silence, not on purpose, she probably was just bored and didn't realise the tension in the air. Leo sympathised, since becoming a Charmed one she had dealt with loads but when things got very heavy she was the last to realise. Piper was practically acting like Chris was dead, no not dead. She had just never truly experienced anyone she thought cared about her turned on her. It felt very alien to her, death she was sort of used to now. That frightened Leo, she at that stage in her life shouldn't have to deal with such sorrows but she did. The thing was she had to deal with it.

Chris stood on top of the Golden Gate bridge and knew more than anything he wanted to be with the sisters, it was hurting him so much, the fact that the only comfort he had was a crazed demon in the same league as the source who had just killed 5 innocent people and absorbed their souls, the Charmed ones hadn't even appeared to try and save the day. But now Mastiphal was relaxing and watching at Chris' Darkest Hour descended, it wouldn't be just darkness for him Mastiphal was slowly turning every light out in the city, the only illumination would be the moon when he would finally surrender himself to Mastiphal, then he would be unstoppable and Chris would slowly fade away. That would be it, the Charmed ones wouldn't be able to save him, or stop Mastiphal. Chris gazed out onto the city which was nearly completely black. "Tick-tock Chris you are nearly running out of time." Mastiphal cackled in Chris' voice.

Chris had the faintest feeling his mother wasn't coming to help him, not after he nearly killed her. Then he thought of Leo, he couldn't count on Leo, he had never counted on him. Why start now? He had been so devastated when Piper had died, where was Leo? Giving Wyatt advice and guiding him. Chris had just been shunted into the background. When mom was alive she would at least have tried slightly to stop it. When she was gone, it had gotten worse. Leo practically forgot he had another son at all, he never answered his calls, he just completely ignored him, through his grief through his life. Chris felt the anger bubbling up inside of him.

"Whoa there Chris-y boy, what's your problem?" Mastiphal asked himself.

"Leo huh? Well I know you can't kill an Elder… but as my treat before you surrender your soul to me in the Darkest Hour, how about we teach him a lesson? Huh, what do you say?"

Chris in a blind rage slowly agreed inside him. Mastiphal laughed loudly. He wove his hand over the city, every last light went completely out.

"Let's do this then," he smiled punching his own hand.

Piper stood silently over the map trying to find Chris, she was finding it harder than usual, it didn't take hours normally. For all she knew there could already be loads dead. Paige pottered in with a torch and arms full of candle and dropped them on the floor, she quickly lit two and placed them on the table Piper was now practically had her nose on, she was concentrating so hard to Chris. Paige barely noticed.

"It's a good thing we have a lot of these," she smiled dotting the rest of the candles around the room lighting them along the way.

"Wonder what caused the Black Out?" Paige mused, "Hey where did Leo go?"

"Mastiphal caused the black out it's obvious." Piper growled.

"Uh… where is Leo?" Paige asked again.

"He went to do some thinking." Piper replied not looking up from her map.

"Oh ok… do you think it's safe its really dark." Paige looked out onto the pitch black street from the attic window.

"Paige you either help me find my evil son, or make another potion." Piper barked looking up.

Paige held up her hands in mock defeat and sat beside her sister.

"We are going to find him." She soothed.

"How? He caused the Black Out and for all we know he could have killed 100 souls by now."

"Are you using anything that belongs to him?"

"I, am, his, mother! Got anything better?"

"Yeah actually…"

"What?" Piper narrowed her eyes.

"At P3 I was… snooping and I found this." She produced a picture of Chris standing with a blonde haired man. They were both smiling happily. It shocked Piper, she had never seen Chris smile in a while.

"I'm kinda guessing the one on the left is Wyatt."

"Oh my God." Piper reached out and touched the picture, but quickly drew her hand back. This was his private picture.

"Take it Piper it won't bite. It might even safe his life." Paige shook the picture in front of Piper.

Piper snatched it, "I still think I am better than some picture."

"Well now you have double." Paige smiled.

Phoebe raced into the great hall of Magic School. She to find Gideon and go home and… why was it so dark?

Gideon waltzed in holding Wyatt, "I finally got him to be quiet!" Gideon grinned inanely.

"Gideon can you orb me back to the manor, I need to tell my sisters some stuff."

"Take the baby with you please!" Gideon groaned waving his hand at Phoebe sighing, "Wait, I did that wrong…" as Phoebe faded away.

Leo stood in Golden Gate park, staring up at the moon, it was the only light. No one was out, even though it was only 6pm the city was shrouded in darkness, not a single light came from any building. He stared out onto the river, it was so tranquil. He saw a light behind him reflecting on the river, Chris materialised behind his father.

Leo swung round and saw his son standing glaring at him. He swung his arm throwing Leo telekinetically towards the river bank. Leo quickly orbed to the other side of the river and ran. He didn't want to fight Mastiphal right now, but he was afraid orbing around the city would look too obvious to mortals, he had walked to the park. He had been tired anyway.

"Darkness consumes all." Chris whispered as he shimmered after his father, he allowed Mastiphal to let him shimmer it was more inconspicuous. Leo ran hastily anywhere as far away from the demon as possible.

Chris materialised in front of him, "Miss me?" He asked throwing an energy ball at his dad. Leo burst into an array of orbs and reappeared on the spot. Chris punched him in the stomach, Leo's hands flew to his abdomen where Leo had hit, pain shot up to his chest. "One punch and your down, now that's lame daddy!" Chris mocked, then punched him again.

Leo began to harden himself, he had learnt this from when he had been kidnapped by the Valkyries. He concentrated on something else, he pictured Wyatt, the pain faded only slightly. Chris threw his father into the air causing him to fall and slam onto his back. Chris walked over to him as he struggled to his feet, "This almost isn't any fun!" He scoffed.

He grabbed his dad's arm and orbed him to a pitch black alley way. Leo couldn't see the front of his own hand, he heard Chris shuffling along. No matter how much he tried he could not bring himself to admit that Mastiphal was possessing his son, it was too hard. But this was definitely Mastiphal, he could tell.

"_Fine I'll let you take it from here your last thing to do as a free soul in this body. Make me proud," _Mastiphal hissed to Chris' mind. Suddenly he could feel his own fingers and his legs moving. He felt alive again, then he felt the excruciating agony of his still fresh wounds. He could hear Leo muttering to himself in the dark. It made him angry, after everything Leo had put Chris through he still had the nerve to try and ask Chris to tell him what he did. Wasn't it obvious? Piper was pregnant for 6 months before Leo even came down to help her, and she in a cocoon at the time. He knew he had told Leo why, but that didn't stop the anger bubbling up inside more.

"_That's it Chris. Show him your hatred, he doesn't deserve life if he ruined yours. Show him how you feel. This is the man that forgot you existed, even when your mother died."_

Chris allowed Mastiphal to fuel the rage inside of him.

Leo tried to pinpoint where Chris was, maybe if he could see he could tackle him before Mastiphal threw another energy ball at him. He heard a quiet growl, he heard Chris begin to quicken his pace. "It's ok Leo, he won't hurt you… you're his father." Leo muttered under his breath.

"_That's it Chris make him feel the pain he made you feel." _Mastiphal continued as the little voice in the back Chris' head.

Chris heard Leo mutter something, something that resembled father, then Chris sensed him, a metre to his left 50 yards in front of him. He threw with all his energy and he heard Leo yelp as he flew backwards into a dumpster. Chris closed his fist, he wanted Leo to feel the pain, of being turned on by someone you thought would always be there, Leo had taken Chris for granted picking up his slack while he 'communed' with the other Elders. Chris clenched his teeth and ran quickly in the dark to the exact spot where Leo had fell.

"Chris!" Leo croaked. Chris could feel Leo's breath on his sweaty cheeks, he paused, "Don't do this Chris," Leo continued his voice a mere whisper, Chris felt satisfied he had hurt him. "I know I was never there, I want to be. I want us to…"

"You want to be?" Chris asked angrily hauling his to feet and throwing him against the wall behind him. Leo fell into a crumpled heap on the floor.

"It's too late Leo, you had chances. When mom died… my entire world was destroyed that day when they put her in the ground you know. Did you care? No! You just strutted off to cheer up the twice blessed son. Who may I add had nearly destroyed half of San Francisco!"

Leo felt stung by these words, he wanted to believe it was just Mastiphal absorbing Chris' memories, it wasn't this was Chris. He could feel it.

Mastiphal was jumped inside of Chris, watching this much pain. It was a past time of all demons, then Mastiphal conjured an athame into Chris' hand. Chris felt the handle on his skin, he could hear Leo groaning on the floor, this was going to be it, then it would be over for him. How could he leave his father like this? It didn't matter, it would serve him right…

Chris' grip tightened around the athame…


	9. Father and Son

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed**

**Claim: Again, Drew Fuller is SO HOT!!!:P**

**Reminder: Ok, because it is chappie 9 I'll review the whole story to keep everyone up to date. Ok well Phoebe had a premonition on Piper getting hurt and Chris getting kidnapped. And it happens, then it turns out, it happens. The demons use Chris as a host for one of the Princes of Darkness which he is the last of, so after Chris' Darkest Hour he will have complete dominion over Chris body and the Princes will join and complete the circle and plunge the earth into eternal darkness end of the world yadda yadda yadda. Now Mastiphal is egging Chris on to kill his father as his last duty in control of his own body before his darkest hour. Leo is getting the crap beaten out of him and the girls race to stop Mastiphal before they run out of time.**

**And the biggest question will Chris stab Leo or not???**

Piper looked at Paige her grabbed her chest quickly, "I think I felt Leo?" She answered the unasked question as Piper hurried towards her.

"Huh, how? That's not your power!" Piper sounded concerned.

"I don't know there was just a sharp pain in my stomach…" Paige moved her clenched hands away from her chest.

Phoebe orbed

"What is it?" Piper asked angrily.

"Nothing just an update, the Shaman is dead" Phoebe swung her arms at her side.

"Oh… that's bad." Piper replied distractedly.

"Well, how are we going to you know get more information?" Paige replied cautiously taking a seat, rubbing her chest, they had to help Leo!

"Well, I do not know… it was Chris…" Phoebe sighed her arms stopped at her sides.

"Wait… Chris is there, at the Magic School!" Piper sounded more alarmed.

"No, he left. " Phoebe replied. It was time to tell them her quick premonition she received off Chris across the fire, "Guys… I was at the Shaman's earlier today… and I saw Chris' future."

"Yeah…" Paige encouraged, maybe it would help.

"I saw… why he hates Leo."

Piper turned her back to her sister, she knew it wouldn't be good news, she could tell. Did she want to know? Phoebe sat down on the rug in the middle of the attic calmly and started.

"The reason Chris hates Leo is because… he was never there for him, I saw your funeral Piper, Leo was ignoring him. He was with this blonde guy. Chris orbed away, then sat alone in the manor on the stairs and he was crying looking at a photograph of us, Leo just orbed in and just walked straight past him, he didn't even comfort him."

Piper felt the reality of her death cut through her. She died and Leo didn't comfort her son. It hurt her to imagine it.

"Then Chris was with the blonde guy again… they fought, the blonde guy tried to strangle Chris with his powers and Chris just let him, he didn't want to fight him, then the blonde guy left him to rot in an alley by the Golden Gate Bridge I forget what the sign said…"

"Phoebe, the blonde guy…" Paige attempted to explain the blonde guy who tried to kill Chris, was his brother. She choked, she couldn't do it.

Piper dropped the picture she had been holding of her two sons, Chris, Leo? In the future she died, was Leo really a bad parent? He was brilliant with Wyatt. Was that why Chris was so angry with him.

Phoebe watched her older sister uneasily.

Suddenly the crystal Piper had left lying on the map shook and twisted pointing to a street near the Golden Gate Bridge.

"I got a location…" Piper sighed swinging round and glancing at the map avoiding her younger sister's piercing look. Paige waited as Piper grabbed the vanquishing potions for Mastiphal that they had failed to use before.

"Why do you need them?" Paige asked as Piper tossed a vial at her.

"Because… we need to vanquish Mastiphal." Piper answered gritting her teeth still staring at the map.

"What if we accidentally vanquish Chris?" Phoebe asked still unsure about Piper's behaviour.

Piper didn't answer.

Paige decided to tell Phoebe the truth, she leaned over and picked up the picture and handed it to Phoebe quickly.

"That's the guy!" Phoebe cried excitedly, "Wait why is he with Chris? Like that?" Phoebe asked puzzled.

"That, is Chris' picture," Paige explained carefully, "The blonde guy that tried to kill Chris is in that picture too."

"Yeah I see that…" Phoebe wasn't cottoning on at all, Paige felt so apprehensive about saying it out loud.

"Phoebe that's Wyatt!" She hissed quickly.

Phoebe's jaw dropped.

Chris stood over his father, who lay in a helpless heap on the floor, he stared at him his eyes filled with venom.

Leo kept muttering to himself, "It's not Chris, it's Mastiphal, this isn't your son…"

Chris felt his rage boil up inside of him, his hand gripped the knife tightly, he could feel the shape of it imprinting into onto his fist.

"_DO IT!" _Mastiphal screamed inside of Chris' head.

"Chris please…" Leo whimpered softly.

Paige and her sisters orbed in behind them, Chris heard them behind her, through instinct he swung round and hurled it at the Paige who orbed out of the way. The athame clattered to the floor.

Phoebe dove towards the athame and tried to grab it, but Chris used his telekinesis and it shot into his hands, _"Waste no more time, do it!" _Mastiphal screamed, Chris clutched his head. He felt the anger flood back and he turned slowly and walked over to his father hauling the broken man to his feet dropping the athame.

"Dad, I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"For what?" Leo croaked.

The athame flew back into Chris' hand and he plunged it into his father's stomach.

"For that…" He dropped his father to the floor and orbed away.

The sisters stood gaping at Leo who lay on the floor breathing heavily, then the wound glowed and it began to heal.

Piper raced towards her husband, "Oh my god!" She cried as the wound disappeared.

"It wasn't Chris," Leo said quickly as he scrambled to his feet.

"Well, who was is it Leo? He sounded like Chris, he called you dad!" Piper placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"It was Mastiphal I know it was…" Leo stared at the athame lying on the floor which Chris had used to stab him.

Phoebe raced over, "You guys we need to get Mastiphal's soul out of the body before midnight or…"

"Or it's the end of the world." Paige finished.

"Ok, well you two can write a spell for that can't you?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, maybe we should we use that potion, you know the one separates souls from bodies." Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure that'll work, Mastiphal could block it." Paige shook her head.

"Well, it's all we got. Phoebe you get the spell, Paige work on the potion. I am going to make a better vanquishing spell for Mastiphal and Leo, don't take Chris' attitude too personally ok…" She knew Chris hated him so did he, she just didn't want to talk about it. Leo just looked at her with those sad eyes he used at Prue's funeral, the incident had stung him. But Piper wished he could pull it together soon so he could save their son. Maybe he would get through to him, she glanced at his broken form, then again she wasn't going to put him in any more danger.

Paige took her sisters arm and said slowly, "Hey you guys me and Phoebe will see you back at the manor." Paige orbed away with Phoebe waving.

Leo took Piper's hand shakily.

For no apparent reason she squeezed his hand gently and whispered softly in his ear, "We are going to get through this." She saw his face crease into a slight grin at her words. She knew why she did it, she hated seeing her ex husband like this. It was too complicated between them, it made her head sting, she loved him, he was the father of her sons… why was she still blocking him out? Did she block Chris out in the future? Was everyone she loved going to be blocked out in her life?

No she wouldn't let it… she had been pretty rough on her son since he had came from the future until she had learned the truth about him… was she a good mother? Leo squeezed her hand quietly, and they orbed to the manor in silence as Piper thought about what her future would hold for her and her family.

Chris stood on top of Golden Gate bridge, he had once again relinquished control to Mastiphal who was still buzzing from Chris stabbing his father, he couldn't get over it. Chris was more solemn, he really hated his dad. But… why put him through so much pain? Chris knew he had deserved every bit but, it wasn't him. Leo didn't know what he had done, Chris had given him an idea but Leo was still baffled by his sons behaviour towards him.

Mastiphal looked at Chris' cracked old watch that was covered in sticky blood and silt from the caves, it was 10pm. 2 more hours and he could control this body, the Charmed ones wouldn't have power over him then. He knew they were going to try and save their nephew, son what ever Chris was, but it was too late. He Chris was losing his strength and power over the body every second. It was just a matter of time till he would be at full strength, then he would kill the Charmed ones one by one, starting with his dear mother.


	10. The Final Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed**

**Reminder: OK this is going to be Chris' Darkest Hour!!! I know it has dragged on but this is going to hopefully be worth it… this might be the last chapter I'm still deciding, tell me what you think… ok well as I mentioned Chris' Darkest Hour is fast approaching and the sisters and trying to save him, SO let's get on with it!**

"OK we have one more hour before Chris is gone… COME ON PAIGE HOW MUCH FREAKING LONGER?" Phoebe screamed at her sister.

"Phoebe, PLEASE don't! I need to concentrate, it's too dark to make a mistake, so it would help if you weren't howling in my ear," Paige placed her hand on her ears.

"Well, I've done my bit! I have a fantastically written spell right here!" Phoebe flicked a bit of pink paper proudly.

Paige snatched it off with her free hand while stirring a bubbling potion with the other in the dim lit Haliwell manor's kitchen.

"Phoebe… Wyatt could have wrote this!" Paige said slowly.

"What… why?"

Paige grimaced then read off the pink paper in a baby voice holding it near a candle to read it properly, "So please mr demon go back to hell?"

"Hey!" Phoebe snatched it back off her.

"Phoebe, why don't you try the one Piper wrote?" Paige asked.

"Because we don't know the effect that would have on Chris." Phoebe replied.

"That's why your spell sucks?" Paige asked angrily.

"Umm… I just don't want him getting hurt…"

"Phoebe! That's all that's happened to him! Need I remind you stabbed, kidnapped, possessed… now he is losing his body. Oh yeah! And the Shaman says his Darkest Hour is going to torture him beyond the limits of any human." Paige used her fingers to count them off.

"FINE! I'll write another one, don't need to bite my head off."

"Phoebe, you're the one who the one who took those classes, I think you should know we are all a little stressed." Paige referred to the psyche classes Phoebe had taken when repeating college.

"I just don't want him to suffer anymore." Phoebe muttered glumly.

Paige walked over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "He won't we are going to save him properly this time." She said softly.

"Hopefully…" Phoebe mused.

"Ok, so after Phoebe has pulled Mastiphal from Chris' body, I say this spell?" Piper asked Leo as she paced around in the attic.

"Piper, you can't vanquish his spirit only trap it, like the other forces of good did. They put him in the nexus." Leo replied wearily.

"So… we have to let him take Chris' body then…" Piper clasped her hands together irritated.

"You know that's not an option Piper." Leo replied glumly.

"I KNOW!" Piper cried angrily.

Piper looked at her husband and her hung her head, how did they know any of this was going to work? She sighed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Ok…" she said still staring at the ground, "I am going to write a spell to vanquish a spirit without having to be a spirit and THAT is that!" She stamped her foot angrily.

Leo sat on the stool reverently staring at the sky, out of the attic window, it was pitch black, the moon shone over San Francisco, all the lights were off they were still in darkness with candles being their only illumination, through the dim light he could see his wife glaring at the ground angrily, her hair scraped into a messy pony tail, strands hanging over her creased face. She glared at him suddenly staring him straight in the eye, "We will save him." She muttered in a determined.

Leo smiled slightly at her will, he hoped her words would make it true.

Chris had been standing on the bridge for an hour or so, Mastiphal refused to kill anymore souls until he had taken complete control over Chris' body, Mastiphal occasionally quipped at him annoying comments to pass the time like, _Tick-tock Chris, _or _just a little more time, then you'll be gone _or Chris' personal favourite, _this body had better be worth it. _

The city was black, no one was out, every light had been extinguished thanks to Mastiphal, the skyline was barely visible in the midnight sky.

Chris looked at his blood caked watch again, 20 minutes left, then midnight. Then show time.

"Well then time to go to a more comfortable place then, don't want to fall off the bridge now do we?" Mastiphal sneered shimmering to Golden Gate Park in a tree area.

There he stood waiting the Charmed ones were coming soon, he could sense it, they were running out of time. They wouldn't miss this opportunity to save an innocent and the world, would they. Mastiphal waited in the darkness, this was his territory.

Piper raced down the stairs quickly, even though the manor was plunged in darkness she knew her way, Leo followed less confidently. Piper skidded into the kitchen holding a piece of paper in her hand high above her shoulder, it had taken some effort but she had managed to write a spell to vanquish a spirit without being one, at last.

Paige and Phoebe who were sitting at the wooden table nervously fiddling with the vials Paige had poured the potion into.

"Ready?" Piper asked confidently.

"As we're ever going to be!" Phoebe replied cautiously.

"Good, Leo can you sense him?" Piper asked turning as he appeared at the kitchen door.

"No, there isn't much Chris left to sense."

"Try harder." Piper growled.

Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he tried to use all he paternal feelings and tried to at least have a tiny sense where his son was. He could sense pain, darkness. Where they too late? He wondered, then suddenly a burst of pain shot through Leo causing him to gasp slightly, what was this? He suddenly knew it Mastiphal, it was Chris, he was where he had attacked him in Golden Gate Park. Leo nodded solemnly opening his eyes. Piper glanced at him concerned but brushed it away as the group huddled together and Leo orbed them to the location

"They're here." Chris muttered to himself as the white orbs illuminated the clear patch of grass they materialised on.

"Followers, come to me. Help me out, while I claim my body."

The girls materialised in a clearing, it had a large clump of trees to their left and the bridge loomed over them, Phoebe looked around, it was too quiet, too clear. She looked around to try and see Chris, studied the clump of trees to her left, he saw a shimmer of light. Was that an energy ball?

"Duck!" she screamed, piercing the silence of the park.

The group threw them selves out of the way as an energy ball came hurtling towards them. Then a group of followers shimmered in around them.

"I thought we vanquished these guys!" Paige groaned as the followers circled them.

"Apparently not," Piper replied. "Leo get outta here!"

"What? Why?" Leo asked angrily.

"Because we don't want Chris summoning another darklighter crossbow to kill his father now do we?" She growled.

Leo looked at the situation nervously then sighed and orbed away.

"Now!" Phoebe ordered, kicked the demon straight in front of him in the stomach knocking him into several other demons, Piper quickly blew 3 up with a flick of her wrists.

"ATHAME!" Paige yelled orbing one to her then sending it into a demon in front of her, one swung a scimitar at her she orbed away on the spot, barely missing contact with it, then after watching Phoebe fight loads she grabbed the demons elbow and wrist twisting it and thrusting her knee up, hearing a satisfying crack and the demon scream dropping the scimitar, Paige orbed it quickly to her hand and plunged it into the demon's chest. It burst satisfyingly into flames. Piper approached demon after demon blowing more up several advanced on her.

Phoebe was kicking and attacking as many demons as she could. Some dodging causing her to attempt some more dangerous moves. One as she kicked knocked her kick away with his fist causing her spin round, this made her back face it, the demon lunged at her she quickly swung and powerfully kicked it in the chest sending it back onto the floor, grabbing it's athame from it's belt and plunging it in the demons chest causing it too to burst in to flames.

Piper paused and suddenly realised what was going on, she flicked her hands angrily and froze the scene, Paige inched away from a demon who was about to throw an scimitar at her and Phoebe cautiously plucked an athame out of the air as they walked over to their sister.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked, brandishing her new athame.

"Paige look at your watch! What is the time?" Piper barked.

"It's 20 minutes to 1am." Paige replied unsure.

Phoebe's hand flew to her mouth.

"Yeah. That's right!" Piper growled, then she flicked her wrists and entire scene of demons exploded into a mass of flames.

"Nice one!" Phoebe applauded.

"Why, don't you ever do that before we start to run out of time?" Paige asked condescendingly.

Piper shrugged and marched over to the trees, she knew her son was there. It was the only place they hadn't been able to investigate, the rest of the area was barren.

"How do you know he's there?" Phoebe asked jogging slightly to match her sister's pace.

"Because, who else threw that energy ball?" Piper asked, "Potions ready?" She asked holding hers up.

Both her sisters nodded meekly as they continued to follow her, "Good! Now then, let's go!"

Mastiphal felt Chris' anguish, the Darkest hour had finally descended, the boy was feeling every single thing he had ever thought wrong, done wrong and wished to do wrong, with 10 times more agony.

It made Mastiphal smile to hear his whimpers of pain, this was where the furies had received their powers. The female followers were sick of being mistreated by the men, so Mastiphal granted them with this power, they had left him and morphed into different forms. They had used their power to serve him but, about 100 years later they thought only evil should experience it, so abandoned him, their creator. As far as he could tell they still existed and were thriving well in this world full of evil. Mastiphal could only applaud their efforts to stay alive.

Chris continued to sob as the darkness consumed him, Mastiphal held up his hand.

"They are coming," He hissed.

Chris through all the agony could feel a glimmer of hope, they had come to free him, then he remembered Bianca's death, her pain. He felt none of the love they shared just her last scattered breaths as she told him to go and take the spell so that Wyatt couldn't send anyone else back. Chris ached for his fiancée. Then Mastiphal twitched as he heard running, they were here. Chris tried to push his anguish aside.

"HEY YOU! GET OUT OF MY SONS BODY!" Piper yelled as she spotted her son standing in the trees half hidden by a branch.

She heard him sigh then watched as he shimmered away, "Phoebe, Paige watch out!" She screamed as he shimmered behind them brandishing an energy ball, Paige quickly orbed behind her nephew and threw her potion at him, Chris fell to his knees and cried out in pain, it didn't sound like the low sing song voice of Mastiphal it sounded like…

"Chris!" Piper cried.

"Mom…" Her son whimpered.

The smoke from the potion disappeared and Mastiphal was free from it's effects, they hadn't had time to say the spell, two more chances. Chris scrambled to his feet quickly, then another energy ball appeared in his bruised fist and he hurled it at Phoebe who flew through the air and landed heavily on some tree roots that were sticking out of the muddy path. Piper gasped and saw Phoebe bring her hand away from her side whimpering in pain, her hand was stained in blood.

"LEO!" Paige screamed without even thinking.

Leo orbed in beside Paige and she feverishly pointed Phoebe who lay helplessly on the floor. Chris turned and spotted his father as he orbed away, he swore loudly then threw Paige against a tree trunk with his telekinesis. Paige grunted and got to her feet rushing to Piper's side.

Phoebe after being healed got to her feet and joined her sisters as Leo obediently orbed away. Piper threw her potion as Chris advanced through the trees towards them, Phoebe fumbled in her pockets and then looked at the sisters terrified, "I can't find the spell," She muttered, her face stricken with terror, Chris had once again fallen to his knees in pain from the potion.

"It must have fell out of my pocket when he hit me with the energy ball." She said flustered, still grabbing her pockets childishly.

"Paige and I will find it, you hold him off!" Piper barked and before allowing her sisters to object raced to where Phoebe had fallen before.

Phoebe pulled out the athame from when Piper had frozen the scene before, she held it tightly in her fist. She walked over and looked at her nephew breathing heavily on the floor as the potion took effect, Phoebe felt extreme sorrow for her nephew, the past day had been probably the toughest he had experienced yet, then why, when she stood over him did she not stop herself when she thrust the athame into his stomach barely missing where he had already been stabbed earlier that day, Chris' mouth opened to scream or something but no noise escaped his cut lips, he collapsed onto the floor in front of her and lay on the floor lifeless, then his head twitched and turned to his aunt sorrowfully, his eyes changed from concrete grey to his usual deep green. Phoebe stood over him as he stared at the athame protruding from his chest, then he looked back his aunt. He was breaking her heart, but she couldn't let Mastiphal win, they had to do this.

Paige and Piper scrabbled around in the mud on the limbs searching for their sister's lost incantation, then Piper saw the familiar scrap of rose pink paper her sister had scribbled the spell onto, she reached over and snatched it out of the undergrowth,

"I got it!" She hissed to her sister who was opposite her on her hands and knees.

Paige reached out and grasped her sisters hand and orbed them over to where their sister stood.

Piper gasped as she saw her green eyed son lie dying on the muddy floor, he looked at her painfully, Piper saw an athame protruding from his stomach she glanced at Phoebe who stood staring unblinkingly at her nephew, "Throw the potion," Phoebe instructed.

Piper threw her potion and gave the now tattered remains of Phoebe's spell to her.

"_Soul that lives in a vessel not belong_

_Remove you now let my nephew stay strong_

_Banish your darkness return whence you came_

_Know only your darkness, know only your pain."_

A smile flitted across Phoebe's face, that was influenced from Melinda Warren. She grinned, a couple of days ago she had been flipping through the Book of Shadows and spotted it, she must admit it was much better than what she had first attempted.

Chris' body flinched, Paige whipped out her watch and glanced at the time,

"Oh boy…" She groaned, it was 5 past 1am, they were too late.

Chris rose to a standing position, he face contorted into a malevolent grin, his body morphed. His arms covered in grey dragon-like scales, his shoulders grew spikes his torso widened and his skin grew sickly yellow colour in the moonlight he looked like a werewolf, his legs grew more muscular and grey, then his face twisted and shaped into a yellow egg which then, two grey eyes appeared with a flat nose pressed against his skin, with two slits for nostrils and spikes rose from his skull, he opened his mouth which showed razor sharp blood stained teeth, about 2 rows of them, Phoebe recoiled at Chris' transformation. The sisters were practically frozen to the spot.

An energy ball formed in his hand…

Then a force threw him against a tree, causing him to smash straight through it. Splinters flew everywhere from the impact, a fog of sawdust appeared. The sisters looked around confused to see who had thrown Mastiphal away.

**Ok so I guess it won't be the last chapter then… well let me know who you think threw Mastiphal and stuff and what happened to Chris and your views of course.**

**I promise when I update that will be the last chapter.**


	11. Is it over?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed**

**Claim: Last chappie woohoo!!!**

**Reminder: Ok, so the sisters have gone off to face their nephew/son, they eventually get to him and after nearly losing the spell, they cast it. Only it's a little bit too late, the spell backfired and now Mastiphal has taken his demonic form and was about to attack the sisters, but just in the nick of time a force threw Mastiphal out of their way. Dum dum dum!!!**

The sisters watched as Mastphal flew into a nearby tree, splinters flew everywhere and as the fog cleared Mastiphal lay on the muddy floor in contorted position, he growled loudly at them and he tried to get to his feet. The air in front of them had a thick cloud of sawdust moving past them.

Phoebe squinted her eyes and thought she saw something grey move in front of them through the clouds. It was moving, in fact now that she was concentrating, was that a person?

"Hey!" She heard a distant echo of Chris' voice, then as the sawdust finally cleared she saw a grey form of Chris hovering 5 feet away from her. Chris was jumping up and down waving his arms frantically, that didn't look good. Phoebe began to think about the spell she wrote, hmm she was sure… wait!

The spell was supposed to expel the spirit that didn't belong and set the other free… but obviously they had said it after Mastiphal had taken complete control so it wasn't Chris' body any more … so Chris had been expelled from his own body.

Phoebe winced as she saw his flailing his arms frantically. This was her fault!

Piper turned saw where Phoebe's line of vision ended and jumped backwards when she saw her son, "Oh my GOD! Chris!" She shrieked.

Paige placed her finger to her lips as Mastiphal was still on the floor, then looked at her grey transparent nephew who was now shouting something indecipherable.

"Uhh…" She stared as her nephew opened his mouth widely yelling something.

"We have to get him back in his body!" Phoebe hissed referring to Mastiphal who was still shuffling to his feet.

"Are you sure… that body?" Paige looked at Mastiphal disgusted.

"I could use the vanquishing potion," Piper suggested.

"Umm… we used them all up sweetie." Phoebe replied nervously.

"Not necessarily, I came prepared!" Piper held up a vial of bright orange potion.

"Wait… we only had one each!" Phoebe said distressed.

Chris watched his aunts and mother chatter to each other, he was losing his patience quickly, he knew how to get himself back where he belonged, now to get them to actually listen! Chris decided the direct approach, he imagined being right in front of the sisters and was whisked straight there, Phoebe screamed and fell backwards.

Chris ignored her surprise and looked at his mother sternly, "I have a plan!" He said angrily.

"Which is…?" Piper asked, frustrated.

"You have the potion right?" He asked.

"Yup, Piper took care of that!" Phoebe said irritated stumbling to her feet.

"LOOK OUT! ENERGY BALL!" Paige screamed as an energy hurtled towards Phoebe's head.

She aimed it straight back at it's user, Mastiphal.

"I don't have time to explain how it works or why just do as I say, ok?"

Piper and Phoebe nodded as the energy ball hit Mastiphal squarely in the chest. He staggered back slight but completely unscratched by the energy ball started to march towards them. Chris melted into the air, and Piper heard his faint voice,

"Keep him busy!"

She nodded to where he had stood and attempted to blow up Mastiphal it make contact but where it did he body caved in and send Piper hurtling backwards.

Paige's mouth opened as her sister flew through the air.

"Uh… bushes!" She cried, could she orb roots?

Piper landed in the bushes just as they materialised in an array of blue lights.

Phoebe wasn't too sure about this, maybe fighting him wasn't the right thing, what if they harmed his body? Piper once again tried to blow up Mastiphal and was sent hurtling through the air, luckily Paige quickly orbed more bushes to cushion her fall.

Phoebe stood, she had been feeling so indifferent since the Shaman had been killed, towards Chris especially, she knew it was Mastiphal, it just took some getting to used to, seeing a demon gallivanting around in her nephew's body.

But he had told them to keep Mastiphal busy… easier said than done she thought as she looked at his spiked form.

"PIPER STOP IT I CAN'T KEEP ORBING STUFF!" Paige screamed as her sister tried yet again to blow up the creature.

Leo stared at the grey ghostly figure of his son, Chris, as he stood using his powers to flip the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"Chris… uh… ghost Chris…" Chris glared at him.

"Just because I'm a spirit, doesn't make me dead!" She said annoyed.

"What are you looking for?"

"Magic switching spell…" He didn't look up this time and continued to flick the pages.

"Why?"

"I'm going to reword it…" He didn't look as confident as he sounded.

Paige screamed as Mastiphal ripped one of the 7inch long spikes from his shoulder and hurled it at her, she orbed on the spot barely missing it, that was GROSS! He ripped a second one and threw it at her this time it scratched her shoulder as she barely orbed away in time.

Phoebe had refused to even consider going any where near the demon. Her excuse:

"What if I kick him I'll get a hole through my foot!"

Piper was ignoring her now, she was now trying to freeze the demon, Mastiphal had made the quick calculation that the only witch that was causing him any damage was the whitelighter so he concentrated on her. With a great force he threw a punishing blow into her chin with his metallic fist and sent her flying into the air then he aimed an energy ball at her. Phoebe decided enough was enough she raced up behind him and dealt a swift snap kick to the back of his neck, clutching her foot as soon as she brought it back, he swung round knocked her into a tree. Paige landed softly onto a pile of mud, she brushed herself off and raced over to Phoebe, Mastiphal was aiming another energy ball at her, Paige quickly orbed it back, it seemed to make contact and Mastiphal flinched.

Leo suddenly orbed in holding pieces of paper, Piper spotted him, "What is that?" She asked snappily.

"A spell to put Chris into his body…"

"And…?" There was clearly two bits of paper.

"I'll tell you if we need it!" Leo replied hastily shoving it into his pocket. Piper frowned, Leo orbed over to Phoebe whose foot was bleeding and quickly healed her.

"You two get to Piper, I'll hold him off."

Paige didn't have enough strength to argue and orbed herself and Phoebe over to where Piper stood.

Leo whistled at the demon to grab his attention, the demon snarled and walked slowly towards him brandishing an energy ball.

"NOW!" Leo called and Chris appeared behind Mastiphal and threw him over the undergrowth into a large tree.

Leo gave his son a thumbs up, Chris brushed it away.

The sisters stood and quickly opened the crumpled bit of paper and read the incantation,

"_What's yours is mine_

_What's yours is no more_

_Leave that body vacant for,_

_The one who now it truly belongs_

_The one who through his Darkest Hour, stayed strong"_

The sisters read a scribbled note from Leo at the bottom, then loudly said,

"_Wyatt's brother!"_

Mastiphal blew up in an explosion of flames howling in agony. Chris who was now standing near Leo melted into thin air nodding solemnly.

"Did we do it?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"No… wait, where is Chris?" Piper asked snappily, they ventured forward to where Mastiphal had exploded, the bushes began to rustle. Paige recoiled.

Then Chris stood up, his hand on his forehead.

"OH… OH!" Phoebe threw her arms around him.

His face creased into weak grin as Phoebe squeezed his ribs, she stepped away and found her shirt covered in blood. Leo rushed over to his aid and quickly healed his two stab wound as he leant on Phoebe. Paige clapped her hands tears forming in her eyes, it had been a few days!

Piper walked over to her son and kissed him lightly on the cheek, to this Chris' silt stained face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Whoa…" He clutched his forehead again.

Leo placed a guiding hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Chris looked up at his Dad, he felt so… guilty. He had stabbed him.

He could tell Leo wasn't going to bring it up, yet.

_1 week later_

After continuously squeezing himself to make sure it wasn't a dream Chris' life soon returned to normal, apart from he let the sisters off from demon hunting for a while, he didn't want to be possessed again.

The sisters took it as a light hearted joke, Chris didn't.

Paige was allowed to take a few potion making classes at the school, after teaching them so well before, Gideon finally managed to get Piper to take Wyatt home too, away from him.

Phoebe learned that when she had them her premonitions were very important but usually they were only there when really needed them. She sort of blamed herself for everything, setting off the premonitions and stuff. At the Shaman's funeral, she promised the Shaman's grave solemnly, to use her gift for the greater when it returned to her.

Piper remained the same, but a lot warmer to Chris, after nearly losing him she counted her blessings and allowed him to baby sit for Wyatt occasionally, when Gideon was bus of course.

Leo was still upset about the whole Chris trying to kill him thing, he desperately tried to find an appropriate time, but it never arose.

Chris, even though free from the demon still had dreams haunted with what his Darkest Hour showed him. Piper had let him sleep on the couch after she realised how shaken he was, at night he woke up screaming over the nightmares that had seemed so real and make him feel so alone.

Leo eventually volunteered to sit beside him as he slept to try and stop them from occurring with his special Elder mojo powers.

It worked, but it made Leo feel more upset as he watched his son sleep, his forehead would crease, he would grimace as he slept. Leo wanted to take the horrors away, but instead tried with his powers to make him forget the pain, or at least sleep normally.

Chris sat on a beam on top of San Francisco bridge.

Leo orbed in, "Wait, it isn't my bedtime yet? Is it?" His son asked jokingly.

"No, I just have a question." Leo said quietly.

Chris bent down to hear his father.

Then Leo said as loudly and steadily as he could, "Chris, when you stabbed me was that you?… or was it Mastiphal." Chris turned away.

"Chris…"

"I'd rather not talk about that." He said icily.

"Please Chris." Leo pleaded.

"Have you ever… felt like, what you were doing wasn't right but you did it for the hell of it?" Chris asked coolly and slowly.

Leo shrugged unsure of where this was leading.

"Well, he wasn't like that, he was stronger. He poisoned my mind. I couldn't think without him picking away at my feelings.

"It was hell, I … he made me… he was just so strong, he made me feel something and make it one hundred times stronger or worse or painful. He made me replay mom's funeral."

"Chris…"

"I did it. That's what you wanted to hear isn't it! I did it! Nice one Leo your son stabbed you, are ya happy?" Chris asked angrily.

Leo shook his head, not in anger, nor frustration, in remorse. It had been eating away at him, and now he knew, he wasn't sure what to think.

Chris stared at coldly, his gaze softened. It wasn't his fault, he never knew… a small voice in his mind told him softly.

"Dad…"

Leo rose his head, Chris had called him Dad and had actually meant it… Leo's heart swelled.

"I'm ready to go to bed now…" Together as father and son they orbed away.


End file.
